An Outsiders Musical
by Coca-Cola3012
Summary: Ponyboy gets sick, and some really weird things start happening...Why is Dally singing? Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**An Outsiders Musical**

This takes place before The Outsiders. Be nice, this is my first story.

Disclaimer: The Outsiders and all related characters belong to S.E. Hinton, not me. So don't bug me.

Chapter 1: Ponyboy's Sick

"Ponyboy. Ponyboy. Pony. Wake up, Pony." Sodapop poked Ponyboy, who merely grunted and rolled over, continuing to snore.

Darry appeared in the doorway. "He up yet?" Soda shook his head, now gently shaking his younger brother.

Darry had lost what little patience he had with Ponyboy. He marched over and shook Ponyboy, hard. "Wake up!"

Ponyboy jerked awake. "Eh? Alright, Darry, alright, I'm up, stop shaking me!"

Darry stopped immediately. He knew he was rough on Ponyboy, but he cared. "Wake up, kid, you're going to be late for school. And we're going to be late for work!"

Ponyboy leapt up and dove into the bathroom. Darry headed for the kitchen, where Soda was already making green eggs. He was carefully tipping out the food coloring.

_SLAM!_ Two-Bit Matthews strolled into the kitchen. "Hey, guys, what's for breakfast?" Darry scowled at him.

"Glory, Two-Bit, do you have to slam the door? One of these days you're going to break my door down!" Two-Bit just grinned like the Cheshire cat and flopped into a chair.

Ponyboy emerged from the bathroom, hair slicked back with what looked like a full tub of grease. "Gee, Pony, I don't think you used enough grease," Two-Bit remarked.

Ponyboy stopped and looked at him seriously. "You really think so?" he asked worriedly. Darry rolled his eyes.

"He's just messing with you, Pony," Soda said. He finished cooking and dumped the eggs on a plate. "Where's the grape jelly?"

Darry grabbed the jar and tossed it to Soda. He barely caught it, and fumbled with it before it slipped out of his grasp. He dove to the floor and grabbed it an inch from the floor. He glared up at Darry.

"Next time, Dar, don't throw it at me!" Darry shrugged and apologized. Soda straightened up and looked at Ponyboy.

"Pony? You okay? You don't look so great." It was true. Ponyboy did look kind of pale and feverish.

"I'm okay, I just…Ohhh," Ponyboy groaned, clutching his head with his hands. "Feels like someone just conked me over the head."

Soda set the grape jelly on the table and put his hand on Pony's forehead. "Gosh, Pony, you're feverish!"

Darry left the room and came back with the thermometer. He stuck it in Ponyboy's mouth and watched in horror as the marking shot up.

"A hundred and three! Ponyboy, you are NOT going to school today! You need rest," Darry said forcefully.

Ponyboy didn't argue. He practically stumbled to the couch and flopped down on it. Soda looked at Darry worriedly. "Who's gonna stay at home and take care of him?"

Two-Bit volunteered from over his eggs. "I'll do it. One missed day isn't going to kill me."

"Yeah, since you never pay any attention anyway," Darry said scathingly. "Thanks, Two-Bit," said Soda. "You know what to do?"

"I'll figure it out. I know where the aspirins are," Two-Bit reassured them. "Now, go, already! You're gonna be late!"

Darry ran out to his car. Soda flopped down in a chair and served himself. "Steve's picking me up," he explained through a mouthful of eggs. "I have time to eat."

Suddenly, they heard a car horn from outside. "Hurry up, Soda!" Steve yelled from outside.

Soda threw his fork down in disgust. "Darn it!" He ran out the door. "Take care of Pony!" he hollered back.

Two-Bit laughed. "No worries, Soda. He's fine!"

Meanwhile, Ponyboy's head throbbed and he sweated from his fever. He shifted around, trying to get comfortable on the lumpy couch. He knew he shouldn't miss school, but he felt too miserable not to.

He rolled over and his eyelids drooped. He slowly fell into a deep sleep. Boy, could he sure use an aspirin about now…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Outsiders stuff belongs to S.E. Hinton; the song is "You've Got a Cold" by 10cc. Nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 2: What The Heck Is Going On!

_SLAM!_ The front door banged and Ponyboy awoke with a jolt. He lay still, feeling awful, and finally rolled over. He sneezed, once, twice, three times. He shook his head, as if that would clear the foggy haze he was in. He was a miserable, sick mess.

"Two-Bit?" he called out, voice thick from sleep and his cold. There was no answer. "Two-Bit?" he tried again, a little louder. Still no response.

_This is so typical,_ Ponyboy thought bitterly. _Two-Bit takes off. Where did Darry put the aspirins?_

"Two-Bit ain't here, kid." Ponyboy glanced up and saw Dallas Winston standing over him.

"What? Where did he go?" Ponyboy sneezed for the fourth time. Dallas shrugged and scowled.

"How should I know? I walked in; he was on the phone calling you and him in sick at school, he hung up, saw me, said, 'great, you can babysit him', and took off."

"Okay," Ponyboy said slowly. He got up and looked around.

"What're you looking for?" Dallas watched him curiously. "Aspirins," Ponyboy said. He sniffled. "I've got an awful cold."

Then the music started. Ponyboy stopped dead in his tracks. _What the heck is going on? Am I hearing things? _He turned around just in time to see Dallas start singing.

"Your nose is runnin'  
And your eyes are red  
Your head is achin'   
You'd be better in bed  
From the bottom of your fever  
To the throbbing in your toes  
You've got a cold  
You've got a cold

You're searching madly  
To find a cure  
But the mercury's rising  
To a hundred and four  
You've got a beauty, a bad a  
The mother of them all  
You've got a cold  
You've got a cold

Ain't no use in fightin' it  
Get into bed and try to sweat it out

Hot toddies won't help you  
Warm blankets won't sweat it out  
Inhalants just choke you  
Hot flushes will tell you  
Anyway you've got it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Nothin' new about  
You can scream and shout it

Hot toddies won't help you  
Warm blankets won't sweat it out   
Inhalants just choke you  
Hot flushes will tell you  
Anyway you've got it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Nothin' new about  
You can't fight it

Foreign bodies in your Kleenex  
You've got no taste at all  
While your system is dyin'  
The bugs are havin' a ball  
You've got a beauty, a bad a  
The mother of them all  
You've got a cold  
You've got a cold."

He finished and sat back down on the couch, lighting himself a cigarette, acting as though nothing had happened.

Ponyboy shook his head. _My illness must be getting to me. I'm imagining things. _He found the aspirins in the kitchen and took five. They didn't help his cold much, but they cleared his headache.

He flopped back down on the couch and blew his nose. Dallas stood up and put out his cigarette. "Hey, Pony? You don't _really_ need me here, do you?"

"I guess not," Ponyboy said slowly. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've got things to do and places to be."

"You mean like slashing tires and jumping kids for lunch money?" Ponyboy said sourly. His illness was making him crabby.

Dallas scowled dangerously at him. "Don't get mouthy with me, kid." He lit another cigarette and strolled out the door, slamming it behind him. Ponyboy winced at the noise. His head was beginning to throb again.

He got up. Maybe a nice walk to the park would help. He didn't feel like being cooped up in the house anyway. He found his jacket and left, closing the door carefully behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S.E. Hinton, and the song "I'm Just a Kid" is by Simple Plan.

Ponyboy stepped outside. He took a deep breath and coughed at the exhaust of a passing car.

_So much for fresh air,_ Ponyboy thought sarcastically. He started down the cracked sidewalk and towards the park.

It was a bright fall morning, and the changing colors of the leaves on all the trees reminded Ponyboy of a poem he had read by Robert Frost. If only he could remember which one it was…

He passed the vacant lot and sidestepped a broken bottle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black hair and a jean jacket.

He whipped around and saw someone sleeping in a corner of the lot. "Johnny?" Ponyboy said, surprised.

Johnny stirred at the sound of his name. He warily opened his eyes. "Ponyboy? You don't look so good," Johnny said sleepily.

Ponyboy opened his mouth to respond, but sneezed instead. "Bless you," Johnny said in his usual soft-spoken manner. He stood up.

"Glory, Johnny, you're a fine one to tell me I don't look good!" Johnny had a split lip, a cut across his forehead and a large bruise across his face. He looked embarrassed.

"My parents," he mumbled. "Last night. So I came out here to sleep." Ponyboy's eyes grew wide.

"Your dad cut you?" he asked, horrified. He wiped his running nose on his sleeve. He knew it was gross, but he didn't have any Kleenex. His nose was already getting sore and red from the constant running.

"No," Johnny said, looking down. "A couple of Socs came by and started beating on me. I slashed them with my switch, and they cut me and ran."

"Bloody cowards," Ponyboy said vehemently. Johnny grinned at his indignant insult.

"Yeah, well, they didn't get me that badly," he said, without too much conviction. "Why do they think it's so much fun to go after greasers?" He burst out suddenly. "Why us? Don't we have enough to deal with already?"

Ponyboy responded gloomily, "Well, that's how it goes. Greasers get all the rough breaks."

"It ain't fair. All my life, people beat up on me and call me stupid," he said bitterly. "I know I'm not stupid, I just…never mind. No one understands."

"I understand-" Ponyboy started, but Johnny cut him off.

"No! No, you don't! I…No one can understand. I don't _want _them to know…to go through what I'm going through…I'm alone."

Ponyboy stared. This was the most Johnny had said at one time. It was probably more than he had said in a year. "Sorry, Johnny. I didn't know," he said quietly.

He wanted to say more, but he coughed and sneezed instead. "I'm just all alone," Johnny said again, ignoring Ponyboy. He began to sing just as the music started.

"I woke up it was 7  
I waited 'til 11  
to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends  
but I don't hear from them  
what's another night all alone  
when you're spending every day on your own  
and here it goes

I'm just a kid   
and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
nobody cares 'cause I'm alone  
and the world is   
having more fun then me  
tonight

and maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed  
I'm staring at these four walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time  
I had a good time  
everyone's got somewhere to go  
and they're gonna leave me here on my own  
and here it goes

I'm just a kid   
and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
nobody cares  
'cause I'm alone and the world is   
having more fun than me

what the hell is wrong with me   
don't fit in with anybody  
how did this happen to me?  
wide awake I'm bored and  
I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
Yeah, I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid x2)  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid x2)

I'm just a kid   
and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that its not fair  
nobody cares  
'cause I'm alone and the world is   
nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid  
and all life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that its not fair  
nobody cares 'cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world  
nobody cares 'cause I'm alone  
and the world is  
having more fun than me

tonight  
I'm all alone  
tonight  
nobody cares  
tonight  
'cause I'm just a kid tonight!"

Johnny finished and dug around in his pockets, retrieving a cigarette. "Got a light, Pony?" He noticed Ponyboy staring at him like he was a maniac. "What?"

Pony shook his head to clear it. "Uh, no. Not at all…just my cold, I guess." He blinked several times. Why were people singing? And why were they acting like nothing was happening after they finished singing?

He handed Johnny his cigarette lighter. "Can I have one?" he asked. Johnny handed him wordlessly. Ponyboy relaxed as he inhaled. Then he started coughing as he sneezed while inhaling.

He quickly put out his cigarette with his shoe. "I don't think I can smoke sick," Ponyboy said between hacks.

"Sorry, Pony." Johnny knew Ponyboy was an avid smoker. Then a thought occurred, and he grinned in spite of himself. "But I haven't seen you choke over a cancer stick since your first one!"

Ponyboy glared at him, but grinned too. "So, I guess you're not in school because you're sick," said Johnny, falling into step with Ponyboy.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "Brilliant, Einstein. The landmark discovery of the century," he remarked sarcastically.

Johnny gave him a playful shove, and Ponyboy shoved right back. They shoved each other to the park, laughing.

When they reached the old fountain, Johnny quickly stopped laughing and let out a frightened, strangled squeak. Ponyboy looked to where Johnny was staring.

His eyes grew wide. A groan escaped him. "Oh, no!"

What happened? Haha, I know, you don't. The faster you review, the faster the next chapter comes up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Disclaimer: Everything Outsiders related belongs to S.E. Hinton and the song "Responsibility" is by Grand Funk Railroad. The song doesn't fit that well, but it was the only one that did fit that I could find.

A bunch of Socs had their backs to Johnny and Ponyboy. They didn't seem to have heard Ponyboy's groan.

They were closing in on someone, but Ponyboy couldn't see who. "You're done for, grease," one of the Socs snarled. He snapped open a sharp switchblade.

"Listen, guys, can't we talk this through?" Upon hearing this, Ponyboy's eyes grew wide. He knew that voice all too well.

"SODA!" Ponyboy yelled. This time, the Socs heard him. They all turned towards him.

Ponyboy and Johnny both took advantage of the Socs' confusion to grab Soda, each to an arm, and run like crazy in the other direction.

When they were a good seven blocks away, they stopped running, breathing hard. Ponyboy sneezed seven times in a row. Sodapop started laughing through his heavy breathing.

"What," Johnny demanded, "if I may ask, is so funny?" Soda just laughed harder. Ponyboy thought that maybe he'd finally cracked.

When he finally caught his breath, he said, "I hope no one saw that. That was the most cowardly thing I've ever done!"

Ponyboy agreed, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Give me a break, Soda, there was ten of them with blades and three of us!"

Sodapop shrugged. "Whatever you say." Then he seemed to see Ponyboy for the first time. "Hey, wait just a darn minute. Why aren't you at home?"

"I thought maybe I'd take a walk. I feel a lot better already," Ponyboy lied. In truth, he felt as miserable as ever. His nose was running again. "Why aren't _you _at work?"

"Business was real slow, so boss closed early. I have to go back this afternoon, though," Soda added. "Right now, I'm taking you home."

"Aw, c'mon, Soda, please? It's no fun being all cooped up at home," Ponyboy begged, trying not to cough.

"No way, Pony! You're sick, and you need to be at home! I'm responsible for you!" Soda protested. Ponyboy tried to retaliate, but he sneezed instead. Then the music started, and Soda started singing.

"Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-eee,   
Into my life came responsibility.  
She's got some shakin', kickin', sailin', long blonde hair,  
And when I want to get off you know she'll take me there.  
I'm talkin' 'bout...   
Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-eee,  
She fill me up with responsibility.   
Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-eee,  
She fill me up and let me down, can't you see...  
Life is full of re...re-spons-ibil-ity.  
Life is full of re...re-spons--responsibility.  
Life is full of re...re-re--responsibility.  
Life is full of responsibility.  
And I'm responsible for you and me.  
Good lovin' messin' up my mind,   
A chick like this one is so hard to find.  
She takes care of everything I need,  
And when I want some stuff you know that she takes heed.  
I'm talkin' 'bout...  
Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-eee,   
She fill me up with responsibility -- yeah.   
Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-eee,  
She fill me up and let me down, can't you see...  
Life is full of re...re-spons-ibil-ity.  
Life is full of re...re-spons--responsibility.  
Life is full of re...re-re--responsibility.  
Life is full of responsibility.  
And I'm responsible as I can be.  
Yeah, responsible, responsible baby.   
Yeah, responsible.  
Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-eee.   
Ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-eee.  
Responsible, responsible baby.  
I'm tryin' to be responsible, responsible baby...  
...Yeah, ayyyy...Yeah...ayyyy...  
Every day, baby; yes I am, baby; you know I can, baby.  
Life is full of re...re-spons-ibil-ity.  
Life is full of re...re-spons--responsibility.  
Life is full of re...re-re--responsibility.  
Life is full of responsibility.  
And I'm responsible for you and me.  
Life is full of re...re-spons-ibil-ity.  
Life is full of re...re-spons--responsibility.  
Life is full of re...re-re--responsibility.  
Life is full of responsibility.  
And I'm responsible for you and me."

Soda finished and started pulling along Ponyboy, who was gaping at him like he had grown a third head. Johnny started hurrying along with them, acting, like Soda, as though nothing had happened.

"C'mon, you two, lets go back home." Ponyboy sneezed again. "See? You're getting sicker already!" Soda exclaimed, as if that proved his point.

Halfway home, thunder crashed in the sky. A raindrop landed on Ponyboy's nose. Then another, and another.

"Uh, oh," Soda said. The three of them started running home, but not before it started pouring.

They were drenched when they got inside. _It's a good thing Darry's not home, _thought Ponyboy thought. _He'd skin me alive if he knew I was out._

He shivered and sneezed while Soda made them all hot chocolate. They could hear him complaining in the kitchen. "Darn! Food coloring doesn't work on chocolate!"

Meanwhile, Ponyboy changed into some dry clothes and lent Johnny some of his. As soon as Soda finished making the hot chocolate, he changed and was about to run off to work when the phone rang.

"Yes? What...Yes, of course…yeah, okay…okay, cool!" Soda hung up and sat back, satisfied. "Closed for the day because of the rain!"

Ponyboy nodded. Thunder clapped outside and the lights went out. "Great," muttered Soda. "Power failure."

Ponyboy took a sip of his hot chocolate and tried not to yelp as it scalded his tongue.

It took even more effort not to scream as the door banged open and a tall, dark figure stood in the doorframe. Combined with the dark sky and the thunderstorm going on outside, it was like being in a horror movie.

"Why are you all sitting in the dark?" Ponyboy relaxed. It was only Darry. "Power failure," Soda explained.

"Oh. I'm home because, well, you know, you can't really fix roofs in the rain," he explained, answering the question in Ponyboy's head.

"Hot chocolate?" Soda offered. "Yeah," said Darry gratefully. He found some candles and lit them. Together, they sat in the soft candlelight, drinking hot chocolate and playing cards.

_This actually isn't so bad,_ Ponyboy thought. _I could get used to this._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Disclaimer: All Outsider related material belongs to S.E. Hinton. The song is "Respect" by Aretha Franklin.

The rain began to fall more and more slowly, from pouring down in sheets to a light drizzle.

The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled one last dramatic time before the rain stopped completely and the thunderstorm ended.

"Just in time," Darry remarked. "The candles are almost burned down." It was true. The candles were beginning to flicker as they burned down to a stub.

The lamps flickered once, twice, and then shone. "Yee-haw!" Soda shouted, leaping up. "The power's back on!"

Johnny blew out the candles. Darry threw out the candle stubs and looked critically at Ponyboy.

"That's strange. You look a lot worse than you did before, Pony," he remarked. Ponyboy blew his nose. Mercifully, Darry had found some Kleenex.

"Um," Ponyboy said intelligently. "Well, I, uh, ah, ah, ACHOO!" he sneezed. Darry was right. He _did _feel a lot worse.

"I just don't understand it. How could you have gotten worse if you were in the house all day-" Darry broke off. He turned towards Ponyboy slowly, looking suspicious.

"You didn't happen to go outside, did you, Ponyboy? Sneaking to the park for some fun?" Darry said menacingly. Ponyboy felt like he was in the interrogation room on one of those crime shows.

Ponyboy tried not to make eye contact with Darry. He was horrible at lying. "N-no. Why would I do something like that?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Ponyboy," Darry said warningly. He leaned in towards Ponyboy. "If I find out you're lying, I'll kick your sorry-"

"Alright, already!" Ponyboy cut him off, practically crying with remorse. He hated it when Darry got the best of him like this.

Darry always got the truth out of everybody. It didn't help that Ponyboy was probably the worst liar in Tulsa.

"Alright, Darry," Ponyboy said, defeated. "I, uh, went to the park with Johnny and got caught in the rain. Achoo!" He wiped his nose with a Kleenex, avoiding Darry's furious gaze.

"If it helps any, he saved me from getting jumped," Soda said in a small voice. "Those Socs would've cut me to ribbons."

"Why weren't you at work!" Darry fumed. "Boss closed early! Then he called me not to bother to come back today because of the rain!" Soda said quickly.

Darry's rage diminished, but ever so slightly. "Why were you out of the house anyway, Pony? You just don't use your head!"

"I'm sorry, Darry, I wanted out! You have no idea what it's like to be cooped up here all day!"

"Well, why didn't you talk to Two-Bit? He was supposed to be here!" Darry raged. Ponyboy had an inner battle. Two-Bit _did_ run off, but Ponyboy didn't want to get Two-Bit in trouble either.

Just as Ponyboy had made his decision, Two-Bit came banging through the door. "Hey, Pony, Soda, Johnny…oh. Hey, Darry," he said meekly. He cowered as Darry started shouting.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here! Why doesn't anybody LISTEN to me anymore?" Darry roared.

"Why don't you people get it! Why can't you just listen to what I say for once? It is that difficult!" he ranted. "All I want is just a little respect!"

He finished, looking like a volcano about to blow. Ponyboy sneezed again. His head was throbbing from all of Darry's shouting. _Where did I leave the aspirins? _He wondered feebly.

And then the music started, and Darry started singing.

"(oo) What you want  
(oo) Baby, I got  
(oo) What you need  
(oo) Do you know I got it?  
(oo) All I'm askin'  
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone   
Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo)  
All I'm askin' (oo)  
Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)

Ooo, your kisses (oo)  
Sweeter than honey (oo)  
And guess what? (oo)   
So is my money (oo)  
All I want you to do (oo) for me  
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)

R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB

Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me,  
sock it to me, sock it to me)  
Whoa, babe (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)  
I get tired (just a little bit)  
Keep on tryin' (just a little bit)  
You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit)  
And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)  
(re, re, re, re) 'spect  
When you come home (re, re, re ,re)  
Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit)  
And find out I'm gone (just a little bit)  
I got to have (just a little bit)  
A little respect (just a little bit)."

Darry finished singing and turned back to Two-Bit and continued his tirade. Ponyboy shook his head slightly. _Have I gone completely bonkers? Or have they?_ He wondered.

"But, Darry, it wasn't my fault! Dally said he'd-" Darry cut off Two-Bit.

"Do you really think Dally is going to be that responsible? Did you really think…? No. No, you didn't, did you. You weren't thinking at all!"

Darry continued ranting, Soda tried to calm down Darry, Two-Bit cowered, Ponyboy sneezed and coughed, and the entire place was general chaos until the front door slammed again.

It was Steve. They all stared at him. "What?" Steve said curiously, looking at them staring at him like he had grown a second head. They ignored him and returned to what they were doing.

Johnny, who had been sitting quietly for the past twenty or so minutes, had had enough. He remembered a trick Dally had shown him once.

He put his two pinky fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly and shrilly enough to break the sound barrier. Everyone stopped what they were doing and put their hands over their ears.

"Just, stop," Johnny said, trying to keep his cool. "You're right," Darry said. "Jeez, I have to get back to work!" He grabbed his tool belt and ran to his car, slamming the door behind him.

Ponyboy winced at the noise. Sodapop noticed and handed him the box of aspirins. Ponyboy took seven, and his headache cleared.

"Now what?" said Two-Bit. "I'm bored." Soda rolled his eyes. "Two-Bit, you get bored in five seconds with anything that doesn't involve blondes, making wise-cracks, or stealing."

Two-Bit looked hurt. "That's not true! I can pay plenty of attention to…um. Yeah, I guess you're right," he said sheepishly.

"We could take a walk," Ponyboy said hopefully. "You know, to the park? Maybe we'll catch the sunset."

Johnny shrugged. Soda said, "Okay by me." Two-Bit grinned his famous grin and announced, "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

So the four of them walked along to the park. Johnny and Ponyboy walked ahead in silence, but Soda and Two-bit preferred to hang back, goofing around, shoving each other, and being a general nuisance.

It was just a few minutes until sunset. Ponyboy was so focused on getting to the park in time to watch the sunset that he was completely unaware of what was going on.

He never would have noticed the commotion in the middle of the street if Johnny hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him around to watch.

There was a small crowd of greasers in the street, talking, arguing, shouting, and making a general ruckus. A policeman was trying to break it up.

Ponyboy and Johnny squeezed through the crowd to see what was going on. No surprise, Soda and Two-Bit were in the center, talking to the policeman.

Ponyboy arrived just in time to hear the policeman say, "Alright, you two, you've got a lot of explaining to do! What is the meaning of all this?"

"Gosh, officer, we didn't mean no harm," Two-Bit said innocently, grinning widely.

The officer glared to Two-Bit. "That's what they all say. Explain yourselves, before I have to arrest you two hooligans!"

Uh oh. What happened? I promise, it's not as lame as what happened last time I did something like this. Again, the faster you review, the faster the next chapter comes up.

By the way, if you have any song suggestions, tell me and I'll try to use them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton, not me. The song is "Gee, Officer Krupke," from West Side Story.

"Please, Officer, uh," Soda glanced at the officer's nametag. "Officer Krupke. Please, Officer Krupke, we didn't mean any harm."

Two-Bit grinned innocently. "Yeah, sir, we were just trying to have some fun."

Ponyboy nudged the nearest greaser. "What's going on?" he asked thickly through his cold. He sniffled, wishing he had thought to bring some Kleenex.

The greaser shrugged. "Who knows? The fuzz says they was 'disturbing the peace.'"

_What, again? _Ponyboy thought, rolling his eyes. He sneezed. "Bless you," said Johnny from his left.

"You two just have a nose for trouble, don't you?" The officer was saying to Two-Bit and Soda. "I caught you two for this before!"

"We were just trying our hand at gymnastics," Two-Bit said cheerfully. "I guess we got carried away," Soda added, grinning widely.

_What's their problem? They're gonna get dragged off! _Ponyboy thought. _I mean, Two-Bit I can understand mouthing off to the fuzz, but SODA?_

He sneezed again. If anything, his illness was getting worse. He certainly felt worse. He'd give anything for an aspirin. He sneezed, once, twice in a row.

And then the music started. Two-Bit spread his arms and started to sing.

-Two-Bit-  
Dear kindly Seargant Krupke  
Ya gotta understand  
It's just our bringin' up-ke  
That gets us outta hand  
Our mothers all're junkies  
Our fathers all're drunks  
Golly moses, naturally we're punks

Then all the greasers in the crowd, minus a very bewildered Ponyboy, started to sing along.

-All-  
Gee, Officer Krupke  
We're very upset  
We never had the love that every child oughta get  
We ain't no delinquents  
We're misunderstood  
Deep down inside us there is good

-Two-Bit-   
There is good!

-All-  
There is good  
There is good   
There is untapped good  
Like inside the worst of us is good 

-Krupke-  
That's a touchin', good story!

-Two-Bit-   
Lemme tell it to the world!

-Krupke-  
Just tell it to da judge!

-Two-Bit-  
Dear kindly Judge Your Honor,  
My parents treat me rough  
With all the marijuana,  
They won't give me a puff!  
They didn't wanna have me,  
But somehow I was had  
Leapin' lizards, that's why I'm so bad!

-Judge, who is actually Sodapop-  
Right! Officer Krupke, you're really a square!  
This boy don't need a judge  
He needs an analyst scare!  
It's just his neurosis  
That oughta be curbed  
He's psychologically DISTURBED!

-Two-Bit-  
I'm disturbed! 

-All-  
We're disturbed  
We're disturbed  
We're the most disturbed  
Like we're psychologically disturbed! 

-Judge/Soda-  
Hear ye, hear ye  
In the opinion of this court,  
This child is depraved  
On account he ain't had a normal home.

-Two-Bit-  
Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm DEPRIVED!

-Judge/Soda-  
Hits Riff  
So take him to a head shrinker 

-Two-Bit-  
My daddy beats my mommy  
My mommy clobbers me  
My grandpa is a commie  
My grandma pushes tea  
My sister wears a mustache  
My brother wears a dress   
Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!

-Head Shrinker, who is actually Johnny-  
Yes! Officer Krupke  
He shouldn't be here  
This boy don't need a couch  
He needs a useful career!   
Society played him a terrible trick  
And socialogically, he's sick!

-Two-Bit-  
I am SICK!

-All-  
We are sick   
We are sick  
We are sick, sick, sick  
Like we're socialogically sick!

-Head Shrinker/Johnny-  
In my opinion this child does not need to have his head shrunk at all.  
Juvenile delinquency is purely a social disease

-Two-Bit-  
Hey! I got a social disease!

-Head Shrinker/Johnny-  
Hits Riff   
So take him to a social worker-that way!

-Two-Bit-  
Dear kindly Social Worker  
They tell me, "Get a job"  
Like be a soda jerker,  
Which means I'd be a slob!  
It's not I'm anti-social  
I'm only anti-work  
Glory Osky, that's why I'm a jerk!

-Social Worker, who is really Tim Shepard-  
Eek!   
Officer Krupke, you've done it again!  
This boy don't need a job  
He needs a year in the pen!  
It ain't just a question of misunderstood  
Deep down inside him  
He's no good!

-Two-Bit-   
I'm no good!

-All-  
We're no good  
We're no good   
We're no earthly good  
Like the best of us is no damn good! 

The trouble is he's lazy!

The trouble is he drinks! 

The trouble is he's crazy!

The trouble is he stinks! 

The trouble is he's growing!

The trouble is he's grown!

-All-  
Krupke, we've got troubles of our own!   
Officer Krupke, we're down on our knees

-Two-Bit-  
'Cause no one wants a fella with a social disease!

-All-  
Gee, Officer Krupke  
What are we to do?  
Gee, Officer Krupke,  
KRUP YOU!

The greasers dispersed. Two-Bit and Soda went right back to mouthing off at the Officer.

"Listen, boys, I'll let you off this time, since you were just goofing off," the Officer said. " I'm in a generous mood. But don't let me catch you again!"

Two-Bit and Soda made faces at the Officer's retreating back. "Sucker!" Two-Bit said under his breath.

Ponyboy wiped his nose with his sleeve. His head was still throbbing. "Now what, genius?" He asked scathingly. "We missed the sunset thanks to your antics."

It was true. The sun had set and the sky was darkening. Soda grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Pony. I reckon it's about time we got home anyway. If Darry finds out we went out with you again…"

They trailed home. Luckily, Darry wasn't home yet. Soda breathed a sigh of relief. Ponyboy swallowed half the bottle of aspirins.

"Whoa, Pony, lay off!" Johnny said, taking the bottle away from him. "I can't help it, Johnny, my head hurts like you wouldn't believe," Ponyboy protested.

"You should get some sleep," Soda insisted. "But I'm not tired!" Ponyboy whined. He was in a cranky mood.

"At least lie down," Soda said soothingly. Ponyboy obeyed, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the light.

_SLAM! _Dally sauntered in, followed by an irate Darry. "Dally, for Pete's sake, could you at least try not to break down my door?"

"Nope," Dally said carelessly. Darry looked like he would like to sock him.

Two-Bit walked in from the kitchen, sipping beer. Darry gaped at him. "How did you get that? I don't keep beer in this house!"

"I know," Two-Bit said cheerfully. "I lifted some beer and brought it here to refrigerate."

Darry turned and stalked upstairs angrily. "NO respect! Not even in my own house!" he muttered angrily under his breath.

The front door slammed and Steve walked in. "Hey, Pepsi, ready for the movies?"

"Yeah. You gonna be okay with Darry, Pony?" Ponyboy gave him a feeble thumbs-up.

"Hey, Pony, why weren't you in school today?" Steve asked, trying to be civil for Soda's sake. He knew that Soda was torn between the two of them, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stand Ponyboy.

Ponyboy sneezed and coughed, feeling awful. "Oh," said Steve. "That's why."

"See you later, Pony," Soda said sympathetically. "Hey, Darry, we're leaving!" he hollered up the stairs.

"Uh, hey, Pony," Steve said, trying to make conversation. "I, uh, ran into your track coach today. He was pretty mad that you missed the track meet today-"

"WHAT!" Ponyboy sat up, yelling. Steve stepped back, shocked. "Oh, noooo," Ponyboy groaned, sinking back into the couch. "He'll kick me off the team. He'll have my head!"

He banged his head against the sofa. "What am I gonna DO?"

Arrgh! Writer's block strikes again. Read and review, I'll try to update soon. Again, the sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter comes up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. The song is from the Even Stevens musical episode and the second one is "Angels Through The Night" arranged by Jay Althouse. I did that one from memory, so I might have missed some lyrics.

Ponyboy groaned again, miserable. "I can't believe I missed the track meet! He'll throw me off the team, then goodbye any chance of getting a scholarship for college!"

Then he sat up straight suddenly, remembering something else. "Aw, sh…sh…sugar!" Ponyboy cursed, punching the sofa. "What?" asked Soda, worried.

"I cannot BELIEVE it. I just cannot believe it!" Ponyboy cursed himself. How could he have forgotten? Even if he was sick, he could have gone. He had missed his one chance.

"I could have won!" he wailed. "What! Won what?" Soda demanded. Ponyboy was starting to worry him.

"The scout from Washington University was there tonight! Soda, I could have been there! I could have gotten _discovered!" _Ponyboy was practically bawling. "That's a really good school! I could have won! The track meet AND a scholarship!"

Soda tried to calm down Ponyboy. "Relax, Pony. There'll be other scouts, from better schools. Anyway, I thought you had your heart set on Williams, not Washington."

Ponyboy blew his nose noisily. Soda wondered briefly if it was because he was crying or because of his cold. "Still, Soda. I'll get thrown off the team!"

"No, you won't, Pony. Not if I have anything to say about it. And Two-Bit called you in sick, remember? You have an excuse. So he can't throw you off the team."

Ponyboy tried to wipe his eyes subtly. He didn't want Soda or Steve to see that his eyes were running from his cold and mistake it for crying.

He was pretty upset, even though he knew he was overreacting. Before his coach had mentioned the scout was coming, he had never even heard of Washington University.

"Just chill, Pony, you dig?" Soda was saying. "There'll be other chances, other scouts. Now get some sleep. I don't know if it's your illness that's making you crazy like this or what. Heck, you're worse than Sandy once a month, if ya know what I mean," Soda snickered.

Ponyboy was utterly confused. "Huh?" he asked, while Soda and Steve guffawed. "Never mind, Pone. You'll get it eventually," Soda sighed, still laughing to himself.

"Never mind about the track meet, Pone. Just get some rest. You'll feel better soon. Anyway, it's just an award." Ponyboy thought it sounded reasonable enough. He was beginning to calm down. He sneezed. Then the music started.

Soda opened his mouth, spread out his arms dramatically, and started to sing, much to Ponyboy's horror.

"There'll be no award,  
you missed a day of school.  
You never should have gotten influenza.  
It's just an award, it doesn't mean a thing.  
I think we should sing another stanza.

It's just an award.  
It's just an award.  
It's just an award.  
It's just an award."

Soda finished, grabbed his coat and said, "Let's go, we're gonna be late," leaving with Steve. Ponyboy flopped back down. Was he hallucinating? Or had everyone in Tulsa gone crazy?

Ponyboy could hear Steve's car sputtering and choking outside and Steve cursing about his stupid car. "Uh, Steve? Maybe it's just out of gas," Ponyboy could hear Soda saying. Ponyboy laughed quietly to himself. Maybe Steve was good with cars, but every once in a while he did something so utterly stupid that it was unreal.

He rolled over and tried to get some sleep. He was almost out when the front door slammed again. _What is it with people and slamming doors!_ Ponyboy thought irately.

It was Dally and Two-Bit. "Hey, Pony," Two-Bit greeted. "What do you want?" Ponyboy demanded crabbily.

"Ooh, touchy," Two-Bit teased. Ponyboy said nothing, but rolled off the couch and started towards his room. "Hey, Pony, we're sorry," Two-Bit apologized.

"Whatever. Just keep it down," Ponyboy said grumpily. He sneezed, then turned back and grabbed the Kleenex. "Pony, we're sorry you're sick, but don't pin it on us!"

Ponyboy sighed and turned to Two-Bit, who looked mad. "I'm not blaming you. I'm going to get some sleep and see if I feel better in the morning." He blew his nose just as he sneezed again. _Yuck!_

"Of course, dear Ponyboy, sleep. Sleep your life away," Two-Bit said dramatically. _Uh oh,_ Ponyboy thought. He knew what was coming. No music started, but Two-Bit started singing anyway.

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,

All through the night

Guardian angels, god will send thee,

All through the night

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

Hill and vale in slumber sleeping

God his loving vigil keeping

All through the night

All night, all day

Angels watching over me

All night, all day

Angels watching over me

Hill and vale in slumber sleeping

Sleep my child, and peace attend thee

All through the night."

"Well, good night, Pony. See you in the morning," Two-Bit flopped down on the couch.

But Ponyboy had had enough. "Alright," he said angrily. "What's going on?"

Dally and Two-bit looked up, surprised. "Whaddya mean?" Dally demanded.

"I MEAN, why the fudge is everyone singing? Am I crazy, or are all of you?"

"What do you mean?" Two-Bit demanded, staring at Ponyboy like he was demented. "What d'you mean, why are we all singing?"

"I mean, why are you all singing all of a sudden!" Ponyboy practically screamed. "Whoa, Pone, chill," Dally said, looking slightly alarmed.

"Yeah, Pony, what's up? And what d'you mean, all of a sudden? It's always been like that," Two-Bit said calmly.

"Huh?" Ponyboy gasped, shocked.

"Yeah. It's nothing special. It's just always been that way."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Disclaimer: The last singing line is also from Even Stevens. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" is by Green Day. S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. And I stole the last bit from Even Stevens too.

"It…It's always been that way?" Ponyboy asked, shocked. "Yeah, Pony, where have you been all these years?" Two-Bit teased.

"I…never mind," Ponyboy said, confused. They heard the front door close, not slam, for once, and Johnny entered. "Hey, guys," he said softly.

"Hey, Johnnycakes. Where've you been?" Dally asked. "Around," Johnny said vaguely. "Avoiding Socs and my parents."

"What, alone? Johnny, you could've gotten killed!" Dally said, shocked.

"Well, I didn't. Anyway, everyone else had something to do. It was just me." Ponyboy sneezed, once, twice. Then the music started.

Ponyboy was getting really fed up with this. Where was the music coming from? And if people always really had been singing randomly, why hadn't he noticed before? The Johnny started singing.

"I walk a lonely road   
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes   
But it's only me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone an' I walk a-"

Ponyboy cut off Johnny. "STOP! Just stop! No more singing! NO MORE SINGING!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Someone was shaking him. He twisted away, still yelling.

"Stop singing…stop…no more singing…!" Ponyboy yelled. Two-Bit was shaking him. "Pone! Ponyboy, snap out of it! Pony! Pony…"

Ponyboy rolled away from him and rolled right off the couch in a tangle of blankets, yelping.

Two-Bit bent over him, looking concerned. "Pony? You okay? You looked like you were having a bad dream."

"A…a bad dream?" Ponyboy stuttered. "Where's Dally?" Two-Bit shrugged. "I dunno. He stopped by earlier, then left to slash Tim's tires."

"But…but…what about the singing?" Two-Bit shook his head. "No one's singing, Pone. You were dreaming. I can sing the Mickey Mouse song if you like."

"NO!" Ponyboy yelled. "No more singing!"

"Alright, chill, I was just kidding. Feel better?" Two-Bit put his hand on Pony's forehead. "Glory, Pony, your fever's broken!"

"I do feel a lot better. Hey, I can still go to track!" Ponyboy leapt up, excited. Two-Bit shook his head. "Forget it, Pone. You missed it. It's seven o'clock at night!"

Ponyboy sagged. "Darn. I missed the meet." Two-Bit looked confused. "What meet? Your coach called, and I told him you were sick, and he said it was okay if you missed one practice. He said the meet's next week!"

"Oh," was all Ponyboy could say. "Relax, Pone. Just sit. Soda's making you some soup."

Just then, Soda waltzed in from the kitchen, wearing oven mitts and carrying a steaming soup bowl.

"I've got hot soup, delicious chicken soup!" he sang. That did it.

"No!" Ponyboy wailed, burying his head under the blanket. Two-Bit and Soda were shocked.

"What? What did I do?" Soda wondered, concerned.

The end.

I didn't want to end it here, but I'm getting tired of this story. So that's it. What did you think? Review!


End file.
